1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiangular pen excellent in rigidity and durability and easily manufactured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to overcome the disadvantage that writing can be done only in one angular direction when the conventional writing means having a piece of pen nib is used, there has been proposed a multiangular pen comprising plural pen nib pieces (or three pen nib pieces, for example) each having substantially same construction as that of the conventional pen nib and said pen nib pieces being bonded back-to-back to one another to enable writing to be done in all direction.
The conventional one of these multiangular pens is disclosed by U.S Pat. No. 4,465,391, for example. This multiangular pen comprises a pen nib having a trunk extending in the longitudinal center axis and projections radially and outwardly projected from the trunk with a certain angular interval of about 120.degree. interposed between the projections, and a pen core closely contacted with the outer surface of the pen nib to hold the latter.
In the case of this pen nib assembly, however, it must be arranged that the pen core is made of synthetic resin and that fine ink passages which allows ink to flow to the front end of the pen nib due to the capillarity are formed at the barrel portion of the pen core. This takes a long time and makes the process difficult.
Holder pieces which are intended to closely contact with the outer surface of the pen nib must be shaped to meet the pen nib and this asks accuracy in the manufacturing process.
The pen nib is fitted into a holder at the front end of the pen core and supported by this holder. Depending upon force added to the pen nib, therefore, it happens that the holder is bent and deformed to make the pen nib unsteady.